Spin Track - 230
230 is a Spin Track released as part of the Hybrid Wheel System. It debuted with the release of Flame Byxis 230WD in November 2010. Description 230 is the tallest Spin Track released thus far. 230 is part of the Maximum Series, and is labeled as the Maximum Height for Spin Tracks. 230 has six indents near the top of the Track that sharpen downwards to about the half of the Spin Track. 230 is rounder and thicker than regular Spin Tracks with no gimmicks in order to protect it structurally as it comes into regular contact with opposing Wheels. Its round and smooth shape results in significantly less recoil than if it were based on the traditional hexagonal Spin Track shape. Since 230 is so tall, it can wobble or precess at great lengths for extra Stamina, defeating various Stamina customizations with lower Spin Tracks. From a defensive viewpoint, it uses its height as an advantage to protect itself from low incoming Attacks, by protecting the Fusion Wheel from major contact while using the reinforced plastic to absorb most of the shock. As a result of this, 230 can defeat most low Attack customizations under the 120 height when paired with other top-tier Defense parts. 230 also has some notable weaknesses, however. As a Defense Spin Track, 230 is extremely susceptible to tall Spin Track Attack types in the opposite spin direction such as MF Lightning L Drago BD145LRF and MF Gravity Perseus BD145RF. Additionally, TH170 at 220 height is successful against 230-based customizations, while also offering height-based versatility at the same time. This play of good Defense against low Beyblades and weakness against high Attackers is due to the fact that low tops hit it exactly in its center of gravity. Whilst most of the weight is obviously at the top of the Beyblade using 230, the Spin Track itself also possesses considerable mass, and the sum of these weights brings the center of gravity exactly around where 120-based Beyblades attack. A Beyblade loses its stability when it is struck in areas away from its vertical center of gravity, which is what happens with 230 in match ups against high Attackers. Due to the release of many gimmick Tracks at 220 and 230 heights, 230 has become generally outclassed, especially in comparison to wider, rounder and heavier Spin Tracks like SA165 and SP230. TH170 also offers more weight and a versatility in its height-changing gimmick that surpasses 230 in almost all fields. It can still serve purpose in niche combinations however. Use in Stamina customization 230 can be put to use in the Stamina customization Scythe Bull 230D. D is a superior choice for 230 because it retains balance more easily than WD. Use in Defense customisation 230 is used in the staple Defense customization MF-H Basalt Bull 230CS: its height combined with its weight make this a difficult opponent for low height Attack customizations to defeat, as they cannot make significant contact to deliver knockout blows. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 11 Products *'Flame Byxis 230WD' *'Flash Sagittario 230WD '(Translucent Orange) *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Duo_Uranus_230WD Duo Uranus 230WD]' '(Gold) Gallery Trivia References Category:Spin Tracks Category:HWS Spin Tracks Category:HM Spin Tracks